


one more try

by hemothorax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I couldn't help myself, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Joanne - Freeform, John Wayne, JunHao - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Verkwan ment, mainly fluff, song one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemothorax/pseuds/hemothorax
Summary: [Based off the song John Wayne by Lady Gaga]"Junhui, but I like just Jun," He replied, his voice sounding more and more angelic, "Now that you know my name, care to go on a date?"Minghao checked the time on his phone quickly before looking up at him."I-It's 3 am.. what's open?" He wondered, and Jun shrugged, looking around."I don't know, but it's probably nicer than this." Minghao didn't have time to speak before Jun's hand was taking his wrist, and taking the younger to his mustang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the song john wayne by lady gaga bc Joanne just came out and its my fave song from it tbh, definitely recommend.

 

 

_"Shut up and get out of this dorm right now, Kim Mingyu!" Minghao's usually light and soft voice was now drenched in anger and tears._

_"Haoie, ple-"_

_"Don't fucking call me that, I will get campus security if you aren't gone in ten seconds!" He shouted, tears running down his face._

_"Minghao, listen to me!" He pleaded, but Minghao just shoved him out the doorway, the door slamming in his face._

_"We're fucking over. Don't ever talk to me again you cheating piece of shit. You should have just told me you loved Jihoon more than me!" Minghao shouted through the door._

_He collapsed into a crying heap once the giant's footsteps faded down the hallway, Jeonghan coming out of hiding to comfort the younger._

_"He wasn't worth it, anyway. It's not your fault."_

_Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the still fuming boy, the simple gesture making his blood pressure lower as he just sobbed into his roommates shoulder. Seungcheol and Hansol came out of hiding as well, Seungcheol going to the kitchen to make hot cocoa and Hansol coming over to comfort the Chinese boy._

 

* * *

 

 

 _"_ _3 am, mustang speedin', two lovers, headed toward a dead end."_

 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and taking another shot. The memory was still engraved into his head from months ago, and even with the commotion of the party being thrown around him he couldn't get it off his mind. Minghao was still stressed out, and although he was over Mingyu entirely, he longed for those warm back hugs and sweet kisses.

He had gone on many dates since then, but couldn't find the right one. Each one just reminded him of the love that he had lost to the braniac Jihoon. But, even they weren't dating. Jihoon had broken it off with Mingyu after finding out about how he cheated, and was actually good friends with Minghao now. But, despite that, he still wanted  _someone._ Someone to hold hands with, and kiss in the middle of the night. Someone to lay with in bed and have conversations with at 3 am. Perhaps some sort of 'bad boy'.

"Minghao, get up. You need to loosen up a bit," The familiar voice alerted him, and the pink haired fairy-resembling boy was tugging on his arm, "Also, I just don't want to be alone. And you're alone, too,"

"Why? Can't I just lock myself in my room for a while?" The Chinese boy whined, standing up from his place on the kitchen counter.

"No, I won't allow that. If I can't then you can't. I don't even want to be here, but Seungcheol is making me."

"Because you like someone, and you won't tell him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Okay, whatever."

Minghao laughed a bit, grabbing a cup of some odd concoction of punch and alcohol. He wasn't underage, having just turned twenty, but Hansol and Seungkwan sure were, and they were the drunkest of all of them. He was surprised they hadn't taken their 'show' to the bedroom yet. One of the two would probably end up passing out on the other anyway, they were both very light drinkers.

As he walked out to the patio area, as it was being held in someone's house instead of the dorms, he smelled cigarette smoke and.. weed? Probably. He didn't know this guy, the house he was in, but he was part of a frat named EXO, if he could remember correctly.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't like crowds." A voice behind him spoke.

The air stank of weed, but when Minghao turned around he didn't have the signs of being high. He looked completely sober. He had brown hair, black jeans and white t-shirt on with a leather jacket. He looked like that one guy from grease, but Asian.

 _"You're hot,"_ Minghao breathed out, slipping into Chinese.

" _So you think I'm hot?"_ The guy replied, and Minghao's cheeks turned pink, not expecting the guy to know Chinese.

 _"Are you Chinese?"_ Minghao asked, trying to play it off, when really there were butterflies going insane inside his gut.

 _"Yeah, transferred here a few months ago. I'm friends with Jeonghan, aren't you his roomie?"_ Minghao nodded, going to lean his elbow on the porch railing but missing and almost falling over.

 _"So.. why don't you like crowds?"_ He urgently tried to change the topic, his ears burning from embarrassment.

The hottest guy he has seen in months and he makes a fool of himself immediately. _Nice first impression, Minghao,_ he thought.

 _"Hello?"_ The brown haired boy waved his hand in front of Minghao's face, and he jumped back into reality.

 _"Huh, sorry, the crowd is really loud."_ He said, looking down.

 _"Why don't we go somewhere else? I have a mustang out front and we can go to somewhere nicer. You don't seem too drunk, so I think it would be okay, don't you?"_ He asked, stepping closer to the younger.

 _"W-Well.. I don't even know your name."_ Minghao stuttered out, looking up.

He had such a sharp jawline, and nice, plump lips that he could kiss right then and there. And his eyes, oh, his eyes.

 _"Junhui, but I like just Jun,"_ He replied, his voice sounding more and more angelic,  _"Now that you know my name, care to go on a date?"_

Minghao checked the time on his phone quickly before looking up at him.

 _"I-It's 3 am.. what's open?"_ He wondered, and Jun shrugged, looking around.

 _"I don't know, but it's probably nicer than this."_  

Minghao didn't have time to speak before Jun's hand was taking his wrist, and taking the younger to his mustang.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Every John is just the same, I'm sick of their city games. I crave a real wild man, I'm strung out on John Wayne."_

 

A few weeks later, the two Chinese boys found time in their college crazy schedules to meet up again.

"Oh, it's warm in here," Minghao mumbled, stepping into the apartment complex that Jun was in.

The multi-colored boy stepped into the elevator, going up to the 5th floor, then looking for the right room number.

"Hello?" He called out after knocking, knowing Jun had Korean roommates.

There were footsteps, and the door was opened slightly, Jun's eyes peeking out, then closing the door again.

 _"Ah, let me unlock my door."_ He spoke in Chinese, clinking of metal being heard before the door reopened more.

 _"Thank you, hyung."_ Minghao smiled a tiny bit, his nose tinted red and his hair a little patted down with his beanie.

 _He's so cute_ , Jun thought, smiling and staring at Minghao as he hung his jacket up on the coat rack.

"Jun, who's at the door?" A female voice came from down the hall, and light footsteps came down the hallway.

A girl, who was very pretty, was walking down the hall in sleepwear, her long hair was dyed black with gray tips, and slightly damp. _Oh.. are they dating?_ Minghao's heart dropped, but she walked forward and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Junghwa. I'm rooming with Jun because he's the only one left with an open room and won't try to get with me," She leaned forward, grinning, "He's super gay, and likes a certain someone with multi-colored hair."

"O-Oh.. Well.." Minghao's throat was dry as he bowed to greet Junghwa, "I'm Minghao."

"Ah, I know. Jun won't be quiet about you." She laughed a bit, nodding.

She winked at me as my face turned red, and walked away to, probably, finish getting ready.

"I'll be gone within a half hour!" She shouted down the hallway, a door shutting and Jun looked embarrassed.

 _"Ah.. sorry about her."_ Jun mumbled, his face also a little red,  _"She acts like a sister to me."_

Minghao's heart was in his throat at what Junghwa had said.  _Did Jun actually like me? We had only gone on a few dates.. no, he wouldn't like me._

 _"Anyway, would you like to just watch a movie, maybe?"_ Jun suggested, and Minghao nodded without hesitation. Anything with Jun sounded amazing.

Jun walked towards the living room, and Minghao hurriedly pushed his shoes off and followed him. It was quite cozy, rather the opposite of Jun's persona. He looked super tough and cool, and Minghao was expecting a really trashy apartment. There was a fallen couch pillow and a pair of slippers strewn under the coffee table, but that didn't matter.

 _"Your apartment is very clean,"_ Minghao mumbled, thinking about his own semi-clean dorm. Living with three other boys, it was kinda crazy. The main thing was that you could see the floor, and that's all that really matters at this point.

The two sat down, starting the movie and Minghao smiled when Tangled started to play. He remembered telling Jun that it was his favorite Disney movie, besides all the Air Bud movies. Minghao couldn't help it. He loved the Air Buddies to death, and it was his guilty pleasure. He'd watch some of them if he was sad and reminisce in the memories that was held in those movies from his younger years.

After about 20 minutes, the movie had been forgotten as a conversation bloomed between the two, getting more and more suggestive by the minute. Neither of them could really do anything since Junghwa was still in the apartment, but the moment she left, everything was forgotten. The movie was muted, the only soundtrack being their soft moans and sloppy kisses.

Pleasure coursed through Minghao's veins, sloppy kisses trailing down his neck by the other Chinese boy with him. Fingertips grazed his abs under his shirt leaving his skin ablaze in its wake. Purple and pink marks were littered around their necks, the taste of Jun lingering in his mouth as things got carried a little farther.

\---

"Okay.. I'll see you later Jun." Minghao smiled, walking towards the elevator

 

* * *

 

 

_"He called, I cried, we broke, runnin' through the moonlight."_

 

"Hyungs, have you seen Jun?" Minghao asked as he walked back into the dorm.

He had been waiting outside, the two made plans a few nights ago for a movie date.

The only couple in the dorm room shook their head, Hansol being out with his own boyfriend, Seungkwan. Minghao sighed in disappointment, going to his little area of the dorm. He shared a bunk bed with Hansol, using the bottom half. He slept on a mattress on the floor, as the bunk bed they had was the one with a bed on top and a desk on the bottom. It was pretty convenient, honestly.

He tried to keep his mind off his hour late boyfriend, then after another hour, past curfew, he just gave up. Even Hansol had come back, not noticing Minghao huddled under the built in desk and under the blankets. A small tear dripped from his eye as he thought about how tonight was supposed to be fun, but it ended up being horrible.Jun hadn't picked him up, didn't bother to send him a text, and didn't reply to any of Minghao's. He sniffled, trying to stay quiet but Hansol had razor sharp hearing. He shifted a bit on his bed, leaning over the edge.

"Minghao?" He called out quietly, as Jeonghan and Seungcheol had fallen asleep on the couch about a half hour ago.

The older sighed, poking his head out from the covers. The two made eye contact, and Hansol gestured him to come up there with him. Minghao did, but kept his own fluffy blanket with him.

"Is everything okay? I thought you'd be at a movie with Jun." That alone was enough to trigger a little more of the waterworks to come out.

"He ditched on me." The Chinese boy slipped, his Korean faltering but still enough to make out.

Hansol didn't say anything, instead wrapping his arms around his elder and holding him to his chest. Minghao continued to cry a little, staying on the quiet side as the short sprinklers in his eyes ended rather quickly. He was hurt and confused. Why didn't he just give him a text? Or maybe just called it off and said he was busy? Minghao would have rather been lied to and told that Jun was busy rather than not told anything while standing in the cold on the edge of campus for so long.

His ears were still numb from the cold, and he probably caught a cold while standing out there. It was already December, about two weeks before Christmas, and Jun and Minghao had only been dating for two months. Was he being too uptight?

"Hyung, want to hear a joke?" Hansol suggested, and Minghao looked up, shrugging a little.

He could use a little pick-me-up right now. He wasn't at his best state.

"Do you know about American coins and who is on the coins?" The American-Korean boy asked, and Minghao slowly shook his head.

He didn't really know much about American culture, and knew even less about their money system.

"Oh.. uh.." Minghao drowned out the rest of what he said, his phone vibrating with a text.

His face lit up a bit, opening his phone to read his text, but then his world crashed around him. He started crying, tears falling down silently as Hansol finished his joke.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the other.

He took in a ragged breath, a small whine building at the back of his throat as the tears fell faster, his vision blurry and eyes stinging. All Minghao did was show him his phone, his texts with Jun open. Hansol took the phone, reading the text, then turning it off and throwing it on the mattress below them.

 

_From: Junnieboy_

_We need to break up._

 

* * *

 

 

_"So here I go, to the eye of the storm, just to feel your love. Knock me over, here I go, into our love storm."_

 

Minghao didn't want to come back to Korea after Christmas. He dreaded it. Spending time with his family took the attention off everything back there, and he was happy again for the first time since he had officially became single. His heart was heavy as he got off the plane, a light snow storm coming towards his area. He simply took the bus to the closest area to the dorm, the storm having hit by then.

It was a bit windy, the flecks of snow hitting Minghao in the face, his cheeks and nose flushed despite his extra fluffy jacket, beanie, and scarf wrapped around him. His hair was now brown, having dyed it right before going back to China. He was also paler than he was when he left, but it wasn't too noticeable. From a distance, you couldn't tell who he was, but if you were, say, 20 feet away, it was more obvious.

He sighed, shuddering in his jacket at the cold and the streets starting to be closed down from the unexpected viciousness of the so called 'calm' storm. He wanted to call someone, but his phone didn't charge on the way home. The bus didn't have outlets and the plane didn't either. He had no idea why, but it might have been because it was a cheap flight.

He would be the first one back, as he had come back the day after Christmas, and the others were staying a few extra days to be with their own families. Minghao's predictions were right when he reached a place where he could see the campus parking lot. It was nearly vacant, a few cars here and there for people that couldn't make it, or maybe just walked to their families houses. 

He picked up his pace, to warm himself and to get there faster, but his eye caught sight of a familiar green mustang.  _Why would Jun be here?_ _Especially in this stormy weather?_

The snow was pelting down on Minghao at this point, and he still had about a quarter of a mile to go before he could reach the entrance to the dorms. It was nearly curfew, about 15 minutes until, and if he walked fast enough, he would make it into the dorms with 10 minutes to spare. He thought to himself while nearing the dorms, then saw a familiar figure standing there.

 _He should be in China as well, he has family to visit, doesn't he?_ Minghao thought, being more worried than mad to see him there. He hiked his backpack onto his back more, tightening the straps to make it tighter, and running over.

Jun turned around when the footsteps and jingling of pins on the backpack made it clear that someone was near. The someone he's been wanting to see for two weeks now. He was in a pit of regret. He was too scared that he would scare Minghao away eventually that the bastard broke up with him over text. Right before Christmas, too.

His eyes started watering, and immediately broke into a sprint at the sight of the other Chinese boy. Minghao stopped in his tracks, his own eyes watering as well, despite being utterly confused as to what was really happening. Jun basically tackled him to the ground, thankfully Minghao's backpack filled with clothes saved them both from a harsh fall.

Jun didn't waste any time, he leaned back a bit, cupping the younger boy's pink, cold face in his own gloved hands, kissing him with warm lips. Minghao was frozen, Jun's tears falling down his face and onto Minghao's. Jun couldn't keep the kiss properly as he started sobbing, a little bit of snot dripping from his nose when he sniffled.

 _"M-Mingha-ao, I'm so s-sorry,"_ Minghao was shocked, even Jun's Chinese was weak, he was sobbing so much,  _"I s-shouldn't have broken up w-with you. I love you, I lo-ove you so much,"_ He hiccuped, bawling into Minghao's shoulder.

_"J-Jun, why ar-"_

_"You don't deserve someone l-like me. I was so sca-scared that I would scare you away or lose you that-that I just broke up with you. I'm so sorry, I'm so-so sorry."_ He sobbed, wrapping his arms around the younger.

 _"Jun, look at me,"_ Minghao demanded, sitting them both up despite the freezing cold,  _"It's okay. It's okay, I just.. I want a reason next time. You left me with no reason and I didn't think I was enough for you. But I love you too."_

Jun smiled tearfully, crashing their lips together in a fiery passion despite the snow storm happening around them.

 _"Be mine."_ Jun whispered.

 _"I'm yours."_ Minghao smiled.

 

 


End file.
